


Are You Drunk?!

by PresAlex



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Family, Humour, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, i didnt rlly give an age in this so like its up to u lol, or an attempt at it i presume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Septimus comes home late Slightly Drunk not expecting his mother to still be awake.Sarah stays awake to wait for Jenna and Septimus to come only to find him Slightly Drunk on the ground in the hallway.from this writing meme: http://crykea.tumblr.com/post/164569321441/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and





	Are You Drunk?!

Sarah had the castle to herself tonight. Well. Herself as well as Silas, Maxie, and Ethel, but the castle was big enough that she could pretend it was so. Silas and Maxie had retired to Silas’ study, leaving Sarah and Ethel to relax by the fire with one of her latest romance novels. Most of the Heaps were out that night busy with one thing or another. The youngest two would be coming back to the castle late that evening. It was so rare these days that that wretched Miss Overstrand allowed her son to visit the castle these days.

Jenna had gone through the Queen’s Way to visit Zelda and Wolfboy, but Sarah hadn’t thought it was necessary to pry into what Septimus was doing on his day off. He was getting older after all and he could definitely take care of himself with his magyk.

The book in her lap was long forgotten as she stared into the flickering fire, stroking Ethel’s stubbly head. Entranced as she was on thoughts of her children growing up, Sarah nearly missed the sound of someone falling over in the hallway near where she was sitting. Nearly.

Jumping to her feet, and startling Ethel in the process, Sarah ran to the doorway and peered into the hall. There had been far too many scares in Sarah’s life for her to just write the noise off as the castle settling or rats in the walls. Thankfully, instead of a hoard of **Things** all Sarah saw in the hallway was the brilliant green of wizard apprentice robes, and the tell tale shock of blond curls. Leaning farther out the doorway, confusion coating her expression, Sarah addressed the figure.

“Septimus? Is that you? What are you doing on the floor” Sarah’s eyebrows knotted with concern. Had he tripped on something? She always told him he needed new shoes. He’d probably tripped over those old broken, worn out boots he refused to replace.

Slowly, her son raised his head to look up at her. His face was flushed red from embarrassment and his eyes were wide.

“Oh hey Mum. Fancy meeting you here?” Septimus drawled, his eyes flicking back and forth in the dimly lit hallway.

“Septimus you know I live here and this is my sitting room right here. Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“Oh yeah, no definitely, but why are you _awake_ I mean? Shouldn’t you be asleep by now? At this time?” His voice sounded heavy as if his tongue was too big for his mouth all of a sudden.

Wait.

“Septimus, dear?” Sarah began.

“Yes Mum?”

“Are you drunk?!”

Septimus stammered, words falling over themselves before they could quite form coherent sentences.

“I. Hm. No I’m actually. Yeah, Yes No I’m Not. I’m not not drunk? Too drunk? I’m fine.” He settled on, steadfastly attempting to avoid his Mother’s gaze and pick himself up off the floor, which he just remembered he was still sprawled on.

Sarah tapped her foot on the brick floor tetchily, “I don’t even want to know what you were up to tonight do I? Hmph! I trust you can find your way to your own bedroom even like….this?” She gestured to all of him. He saluted her with two fingers and grinned widely.

“Can do mumsie. Thanks for stayin’ up to meet me!” Septimus cheered as he lurched down the hallway to his bedroom.

Sarah watched him until his figure disappeared around the corner. Sighing, she couldn’t help wondering what the kids these days were getting up to these days. Septimus was going to have a talking to in the morning but until then… She stared the way she’d seen her son disappear and ran a suddenly tired hand through the front of her hair. If she could find him to give him a talking to that is.

He’d just gone the complete wrong direction.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKs 4 this  
> i still have. no idea how to end anything
> 
> hmu @ crykea


End file.
